Distant Waves
by Annie and Ivy
Summary: BOOM...They're running away. Running from this pain. They're crying waves. Hoping to escape. This misery. And maybe someday. They'll be free. And someday, they're gonna fly to the to the night. Into to the light. And they'll run away. They'll be, free. They're running away. Running for this pain. They're crying waves. Hoping to escape...BOOM.
1. The Call of The Dead

Dead Hearts

Ivy: ok so Annie wrote this before she left, so I'm posting it now, enjoy and I need more tributes if anyone's interested, the spots that are open are on my profile if your wondering :)

Chapter 2: The Call of The Dead

"Today, is the day, in which the punishment of the rebels that threatened to bring down Panem, is decided!"

Cheers. Nervousness. Tears. Brave. Rain. Hungry souls. Tired bones.

"Now let us bring out, the card, in which, their fate, is written!"

Cheers. Nervousness. Tears. Bravery. Rain. Hungry souls. Tired Bones. Silence.

"In penance of their uprising each district shall offer up one boy and girl between the ages of 12-18 at a public "reaping" These tributes shall be delivered to the custody of the capital then transferred to a public arena where they will Fight to the Death until a lone victor remains. Henceforth and forevermore this pageant shall be known as The Hunger Games"

Cheers. Nervousness. Tears. Bravery. Rain. Hungry souls. Tired bones. Silence. Applause. Death.

This is, The Call of The Dead.


	2. District 1: The Beauty&The Beast

**Ivy: I hope you guys like what Annie sent me :) I'm doing the next district! I'm sorry if you think its short. I'm working on it.**

Chapter 2: District 1

The Beauty and The Beast

_Stephanie Gold_

_Age:16_

_Occupation: Tribute_

I wake up in my queen bed. Oh today's the day. I get to wear my glamorous gold dress that my family bought so I can represent us. The Gold's will have all the attention, all the wealth, all the fame. And who will be congratulated on that? Me. Only me. I'm going to volunteer to bring us all of that. I will be the first Victor.

I put in my golden strapless dress. A bit too stuffed. If only it was more showy. But no, I have to look beautiful, gorgeous, and most importantly golden. I look at myself in the mirror.

Flowing blonde hair. gorgeous golden eyes, a curvy body, and a perfect tan. I am what people call a goddess. And what can I say? I totally am.

"Mother!" I order

"Golden as always! Let's go darling" She says.

My name means Crowned, for a reason.

**The Reaping**

"Welcome! I'm Gold, your escort, and hopefully we'll have a Victor this year and the many to come!" Gold cheers.

"Let's start with the ladies!" She announces.

"Star Malone!" She calls.

Ugh the Malone's. Such ignorant little fools. Always using people. I almost let my chance slip. Almost.

"I volunteer as tribute" I say loudly.

"Wonderful! Absolutely Wondeful! You my darling will get loads of sponsors! What's your name?" She says.

"Stephanie Gold" I announce cockily.

"Beautiful!" Gold says.

"Let's give a warm round of applause for Stephanie Gold!" Gold says.

Cheers.

_Maximus Alpha_

_Age:17_

_Occupation: Tribute_

"Ugh. I groan.

The Reaping is today. I'll be surrounded by people calling me freak and dumb ass. Just great.

"Hurry up Maximus Alpha!" My mom orders.

"I'm going!" I yell.

I quicly put on my black suit and fix my blue tie. I look like my Father.

Green eyes. Brown hair. Tall. Fit. Strong. Smart. And most of all handsome. But not to others.

"There" I say when I'm at the bottom of the stairs.

"Excellent" she says looking me up and down.

"Max?" Mother whispers.

"Yes?" I ask.

"You know what you have to do?" She asks.

"Of course mom" I say.

"No, you have to win Max, for me, for your father, make him proud, please"she whispers.

"I am mom, I am, I'm an Alpha remember, Alpha's don't loose" I say. I kiss her cheek.

**The Reaping**

"Welcome! I'm Gold, your escort, and hopefully we'll have a Victor this year and the many to come!" Gold cheers. What a perfect name for a golden alien.

"Let's start with the ladies!" She announces.

"Star Malone!" She calls.

Ive heard of the Malone's before. Rich people don't really like them. One of the many are-

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear.

Stephanie Gold, daughter of Star Gold. She's a total slut.

"Wonderful! Absolutely Wondeful! You my darling will get loads of sponsors! What's your name?" She says.

"Stephanie Gold" Stephanie says cockily. Slut.

"Beautiful!" Gold says.

"Let's give a warm round of applause for Stephanie Gold!" Gold says.

Everyone claps except me. Oh well.

"Now onto the boys!" Gold announces.

She trots her way to the bowl.

"Victor Hathaway!" Gold announces.

A thin boy from the 15 year old section makes his way up. Might as well.

"I volunteer!" I announce.

"Oh joy! I love this place!" Gold says. Stephanie just stares at me with disgust. Whore.

"What's your name?" Gold asks me.

"Maximus Alpha" I announce proudly.

"Wonderful!" Gold says.

"Now these are your tributes-" she pauses.

"Stephanie Gold and Maximus Alpha!" Gold announces dramatically.

_Cheers._


	3. District 2: The Unstable&The Unbreakable

Waves

Annie: Review? No Reviews? :( ok. Maybe we can get some this chapter right? Don't tell Ivy I update this she doesn't know :) But she'll figure it out eventually :)

District 2

The Unstable and The Unbreakable

_Fate Aidin Ballyntyn_

_Age: 14_

_Occupation: Tribute_

"Fate? wake up Fate" My brother Alexander cooed.

"I don't want to" I whined.

"Today's the reaping, remember what you promised?" He asked.

"Only for you Alexander" I whisper.

"Fate are you talking to yourself?" I heard Clio a nurse ask.

"Sh! Alex is here!" I hissed.

"Fate be nice, she cares about you" Alex scolded.

"No she doesn't she wants me to go to hell and rot, but I won't go there right Alex? When I die I'm going to go up, with you" I tell him.

"Fate, I don't want you to go rot in hell" She says.

"Okay leave I want to speak with my brother" I point to Alex to see him gone.

"Where'd he go?" I look around.

"Oh Fate" She whispers.

"Alex? Can I sing a song?" I ask him.

"Not right now, we need to get dressed silly" He giggles. I giggle too.

"Can I wear this one? It's the color of your eyes" I giggle. It's blue and black.

I stop and stare at him. He smiles. He begins to Fade. Like so many have done over the past years.

"You stupid little brat" Someone hisses.

I cover my ears. Stay away. I repeat over and over. Crunching into a ball.

"Fate? You okay sweetie? Oh that's a pretty dress, why don't you put it on? I'll take a picture and show it Alex after" Clio asks.

"Really?" I ask excitedly.

"Really" She says.

"Ok!" I giggle and hurry to get dressed.

"Don't forget the shoes" Clio says.

"Ready!" I giggle. I look in the mirror and see my dark brown eyes. Brown hair that's in a fishtail braid thanks to Clio. I am pretty small for my age, but Alex always says I'm smart and strong. Just like him. Except he's taller.

Clio takes a camera out and snaps a picture. She takes another. I look at the second one confused.

"Just I case he looses it" She says. I see tears in her eyes.

"He won't loose it Clio he's smart" I say. I notice sympathy in her eyes.

"Let's go to the reaping!" I giggle excitedly tugging on her arm.

She sighs. I promise Alexander. I promise.

"14 year olds" she groans. I giggle.

**The Reaping**

"Welcome! I am so lucky to be here in this wonderful district which hopefully will have many victors to come! I am Hestia, your escort!" Hestia says.

"Today we will choose one male and female to represent District 2 in the very first Hunger Games! Let us hope one will bring the victory back!" Hestia says.

People clap.

"Let us begging with the ladies!" Hestia says.

She walks over to The reaping bowl and picks up a slip.

"Casseopia Albin!" Hestia announces. A brutal looking girl from the 17 year old section steps up.

"Any volunteers?" Hestia asks.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I yell.

I hear Casseopia scoff as I make my way up the stage. I'm not as strong as her but I have determination. For my brother.

"Excellent!" Hestia chirps.

Casseopia goes back to her spot mad.

Oh well, this is for my brother.

"What's your name darling?" Hestia asks me smiling.

"Fate Ading Ballyntyn" I say.

"What an enchanting name! Your family must be proud!" Hestia beams.

I look away quickly. Alex. Where is Alex?

I spot Clio and see she's about to cry. Might be tears of joy. Alex must've told her. I smile. Lost in a daze. My brother is absolutely amazing. He's brave. Caring. Strong. He can be funny too.

"Give a round of applause to Fate Aidin Ballytnyn!" Hestia cheers.

Clio bursts into tears.

No Clio don't cry clap.

This is for Alex. Remember, he told you secretly.

This is all for Alex.

_Alexander Hadley_

_Age: 18_

_Occupation: Tribute_

"Alexander Hadley wake up!" My Father yells.

I jump up. Crap I slept in late.

I quickly put on my clothes after I take a shower.

"Ready?" My mom asks through the door.

"Yeah" I say.

She comes in and fixes my hair.

"Mom" I groan.

"What? I'm just fixing this so you won't look like you had sex" she says.

"Mom!" I groan.

She laughs.

"I kidding, now lets see how you look" she turns me around.

I stare back at blue eyes. I have blonde hair. I'm tall, strong, confident, well-built, and good looking.

"Let's go Alex" Mother says hoarsely.

I nod. I take one last glance at my reflection.

**The Reaping**

"Welcome! I am so lucky to be here in this wonderful district which hopefully will have many victors to come! I am Hestia, your escort!" Hestia says.

"Today we will choose one male and female to represent District 2 in the very first Hunger Games! Let us hope one will bring the victory back!" Hestia says.

People clap.

"Let us begging with the ladies!" Hestia says.

She walks over to The reaping bowl and picks up a slip.

"Casseopia Albin!" Hestia announces. A brutal looking girl from the 17 year old section steps up. She definitely will be competition. Not to mention she is determined, brave and strong.

"Any volunteers?" Hestia asks.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I Hear.

I turn and see a girl from the 14 year old section come up. No way could this little squirt win.

She seems familiar.

"Excellent!" Hestia chirps.

Casseopia goes back to her spot mad.

Oh well, this is for my brother.

"What's your name darling?" Hestia asks me smiling.

"Fate Ading Ballyntyn" The little squirt says.

Ah, the crazy girl. No wonder she seemed familiar.

"What an enchanting name! Your family must be proud!" Hestia beams.

She looks away quickly. She scans the crowd her eyes pleading. For what?

She finds someone. Gets a confused expression then smiles as if lost in a daze.

Yup totally crazy.

"Give a round of applause to Fate Aidin Ballytnyn!" Hestia cheers.

Everyone claps.

"Now onto the boys!" Hestia chirps.

"Victor Hall!" Hestia announces.

A boy from the 14 year old section steps up.

Lets get on with this.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I lunge forward.

"Wonderful!" She chirps.

The little squirt stares at me with the most haunting eyes. What's with her?

Somewhere in the back o my mind I can picture her dying in the arena. Spear in her heart. Knife in her back. Her throat slit. Anything really. She stares at me the whole time I climb the steps.

Creepy.

"Wonderful! Absolutely wonderful!" Hestia beams.

"What's your name?" She asks me.

"Alexander Hadley" I say proudly.

"Excellent! Everyone give a round of applause to Fate Aidin Ballyntyn and Alexander Hadley!" Hestia Cheers.

Tons of people clap. Me and The little squirt shake hands and step inside the building for the goodbyes. I notice the little squirt looking at me the whole time. I'll talk to her on the train.

_Bravery._


	4. District 3: The Volunteer&The Clear

Distant Waves

Lets see some reviews people!

Oh and District 6,7, 9 male spots are still open District 11 spots are both still open too! So submit tributes! The faster we do this the faster we can get to the arena!

District 3

The Volunteer and The Clear

_Mara Cuan_

_Age: Just turned 15_

_Occupation: Tribute_

"Hey gran" I say.

"Hello darling" My gran says from her newspaper.

"What are you reading?" I ask her.

"Oh you know the usual, Capitol news. Looks like those knackers are at it again, rumors are spreading about the very first arena, some say its an old city surrounded by a forest, some say its a city full of 'zombies', Zombies, wow, looks like those giant big headed flamingos are crazier than I thought" she says. I laugh.

"Well if the arena has zombies I wouldn't want to be a tribute" I say.

"Don't worry darling you won't, your a Cuan, There's no way a Cuan is going into the arena this year or any year." Gran comforts me.

I smile.

"Sweetheart Oliver stopped by this morning, he said he wishes you luck, oh and he left you a carved bird, I put it with the rest of them"

I smile. Oliver is my friend. He makes me carved birds, my absolute favorites. He stops by my Grans apothecary shop all the time. He started doing this two years ago. He needed medication for his Grandpa. He still stops by but his grandpa doesn't need the medication anymore.

"I'm going to go check on Lyric" I tell her.

"Ok darling" She says.

I make my way over the Lyric's room.

I see her peacefully sleeping.

Lyric is twelve. She has mental disability, so she stays over here most of the time since her parents, our neighbors, work a lot.

Suddenly Lyric tosses and turns.

I head to her bed.

"Lyric, it's ok, wake up, it's a nightmare" I say softly.

She slowly opens her eyes.

"Mara, I had a bad dream" she says.

"Wanna talk about it?" I ask her soothingly.

She nods.

"It was about you" she says.

"What happened to me?" I ask her.

"You died" she whispers, her eyes wide. I sit up.

"How?" I ask her.

"You were walking inside an old house, when some one started to scream, you instantly ran out and saw a little girl on the floor bleeding from her neck and you saw another boy, who was taller and stronger than you, he had blue and blonde hair, he said that if you took one more step, he would stab the girl, so you stayed put until he turned, ad you ran in front of the little girl, you stabbed him in the neck and he threw you on the ground. He started to hit you and choke you and the little girl was bleeding so much, I couldn't do anything, I just watched from a tv, and it scared me Mara, promise me you won't die, promise me" Lyric begged.

"I promise Lyric" I whisper.

"Good" she says.

"What happened next?" I ask her.

"I heard a boom, and the little girl stopped moving, you turned and faced her and you started to yell and scream and you but the guy, and he let go of you, you got up and you stabbed him in the heart but not before he hit you with a sword, then you woke me up" she finishes.

"Oh Lyric it was just a bad dream" I say.

"Ok" she says.

"Let's get ready for the reaping ok?" I say stroking her hair.

"Ok" she says hugging me. I smile.

I get up and make my way to my room. I pick a navy blue skirt and a cream blouse and sandals.

I look in the mirror.

I have tanned skin and very dark hair that's slightly above my shoulders. Im small and look younger than I am, maybe thirteen. I have slightly alomond-shaped eyes.

"Mara Darling- Oh, you look so beautiful!" My mother says. I smile at her.

"Thanks mom" I whisper.

"Lyric's waiting for you" she says smiling while holding her hand over her heart.

"Ok I'll be down in a sec" I say putting my sandals on.

I pass by my mother.

"Mara, be careful, please" she says.

"I will mom, I will" I reassure her.

I go to the living room, Lyric quickly gets up and heads over to me.

"Ready Ly?" I ask her.

She shrugs.

"Your going to be ok" I say.

"Mara!" My dad says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Good luck" he says.

They all hug us and wish us good luck.  
I see Lyric staring at me as I hug my mom. I'd hate to know what she's thinking of right now.

**The Reaping**

"Welcome! District 5! Today we shall select a male and female to represent us in the very first Hunger Games! I'm Decima your escort for the games!" Decima says.

"Let us begin with the girls, shall we?" She says.

She trots her way to bowl.

Please don't let it be Lyric. Please.

"Lyric Jones!" Decima announces.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear someone say.

I turns out I said that. Everyone stares at me.

I mount my way up the stage.

"Oh dear what's your name?" Decima asks.

"Mara Cuan" I say.

"Wow! What an unexpected turn of events!" She chirps.

I notice Lyric staring of into space.

She looks into my eyes and I see pain and sadness. I smile at her.

"Well how old are you darling?" Decima asks me.

"Fifteen" I answer.

"Wow how do you keep yourself looking so young?! I mean you like a thirteen year old!" Decima gushes.

"Thank you" I say.

She beams at me.

I think of earlier in the morning when Lyric told me her dream. Could it really happen? Will I die in the games? I can't, I have to win. I have to.

_Joshua Rush_

_Age: 15_

_Occupation: Tribute_

"Mom! John!" I scream.

"Yes Dear?" My mom answers.

"Where's John?" I ask her.

John is my big brother.

"He's getting ready for the reaping" she says.

"Oh" I say.

"You should get ready too" she says.

"Ok" I say.

My mother never really liked me. I'm just a piece of glass to her. In the way of John. I'm clear to her.

I quickly put on my blue shirt and my black pants.

"Ready" I say.

"Ok let's go" she orders. I look over at John. We both promised that if one of us got chosen, we would volunteer for the other. I hope he keeps his word.

**The Reaping**

"Welcome! District 5! Today we shall select a male and female to represent us in the very first Hunger Games! I'm Decima your escort for the games!" Decima says.

"Let us begin with the girls, shall we?" She says.

She trots her way to bowl.

I listen for the name.

"Lyric Jones!" Decima announces.

They clear a path in the 12 year old section. Poor girl.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear someone say.

We all turn and see a girl who looks 13.

She makes her to the stage and mounts the steps.

"Oh dear what's your name?" Decima asks.

"Mara Cuan" She says.

"Wow! What an unexpected turn of events!" Decima chirps.

She looks into the crowd and smiles.

"Well how old are you darling?" Decima asks me.

"Fifteen" she answers. Damn.

"Wow how do you keep yourself looking so young?! I mean you like a thirteen year old!" Decima gushes.

"Thank you" She says.

Decima beams at her.

"Now onto the boys!" Decima announces.

Oh gosh. I hope it's not me.

Once again Decima trots her to the boys reaping bowl.

She picks up the slip and makes her way to the microphone.

"Joshua Rush!" Decima announces.

I freeze. People clear a path for me. I slowly, robotically, make my way to the stage. I mount the steps silently.

"Wonderful! Any volunteers?" Decima asks.

I wait for John to say he wants to volunteer. I notice him picking at his nails. He looks up as if waiting for something. I plead with my eyes.

No one volunteers.

"Very well then! Everyone I give you, Mara Cuan and Joshua Rush! This years tributes, for the very first Hinger Games!" Decima cheers.

"Shake hands you two" she chirps at us.

We do as told. Mara gives me a sympathetic look. I just blink.

I would have volunteered for John. Why wouldn't he volunteer for me? I guess I was clear to him too. I guess I'm clear to everyone else. Maybe it's better if I give up already.

**_Tears._**


	5. District 4: The Orphan&The Misfortune

Distant Waves

District 4

The Orphan and The Misfortune

_Lilliana Green_

_Age:16_

_Occupation: Tribute_

"Bentley!" I yell for my little brother.

Bentley is my 8 year old brother. He is so adorable and kind. I love him to bits.

"Lilliana Green! We do not yell in the orphanage" Bentley jokes.

"Bentley Green! We do not joke about rules in the orphanage" I joke.

We both laugh.

"What do you need?" He asks nicely.

"I need you to help me decide" I say.

"With what? What socks your going to wear tomorrow? I think you should wear the fluffy bright orange ones!" He jokes. I laugh.

"God no! Those are not in season!" I laugh.

"But hot pink with dark green is?" He raises his eyebrows.

"As a matter of fact they are, I need you to help me with my hair" I say smiling.

"Sure" he says getting up.

"Lilly billy? What's this?" He asks holding up my clothes.

"My reaping outfit" I say.

"I think it would look great on you" he says.

"Thanks Bent" I say.

"Here you go" he says handing me my stuff.

"Thanks Bent" I say ruffling his bronze hair.

He giggles running away.

I quickly put on my knee length silky green dress and fix my dark shoulder length curly hair.

I look in the mirror. I stare into my bright green eyes. I'm what you call lean.

I put on my shoes and head to Bentley's room.

"Oh Bentley!" I sing.

"Oh Lilly Billy!" He sings back.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Beautiful!" He squeals. I smile.

"Ok Bent, your going to go with Coral, she's going to stay with you at the back ok? Now whatever happens, promise me you won't ever cry" I say meeting his eyes.

"I promise Lilly Billy" he says.

I smile at him.

"Coral! Coral! Come look at Lilly Billy!" Bentley squeals.

"Ok calm down Bent, did you have sugar this morning?" Coral jokes.

Coral is the head of the orphanage.

"Oh, you look beautiful Lilliana" She says smiling.

"Thanks" I say sincerely. I smile but it quickly turns into a frown.

"Picture?" Coral notices and changes the subject.

"Yes!" Bentley cheers.

"Come here Bent" I say.

He giggles and jumps in my arms.

Coral snaps a picture of us. She smiles at it.

"This one is for the books" she says.

Bentley excitedly takes out the photo album we have and opens it.

"Bentley?" She asks.

"Of course I want to!" He says.

I giggle. He looks at me and smiles. I smile back. I motion Coral for the camera. She hands it over.

I take a picture of Bentley putting the picture carefully inside the little pocket and smile at the stars in his eyes.

"Coral how bad is the orphanage now?" I whisper.

"It's bad, Lilliana are you sure you want to do this? Think about Bentley, what will happen I you die?" She asks.

"Coral, this is better for all of us, if I win, Bentley will have a happy childhood in a new home and I'll use the money for the orphanage" I whisper.

"Just be safe Lilliana, for Bentley" she whispers.

**The Reaping**.

"Welcome District 4! To the reaping of the very first Hunger Games! I am Pearl your escort! Lets begin with the girls shall we?" Pearl trots her way to reaping bowl as picks up a slip.

"Amelia Coyne!" Pearl announces.

A girl from the 14 year old section mounts the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Pearl asks.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I say.

Everyone looks at me. I make my to stage and mount the steps. I make eye contact with my best friends Matthew and Joyce.

I look for Bentley in the back. I spot his bronze hair and see that he kept his promise of not crying. He's holding something in his hands. I can't tell what it is from far.

"What's your name darling?" Pearl asks me.

"Lilliana Green" I say looking at the cameras.

"Excellent" Pearl says.

I look at Coral to and see her hugging Bentley tightly. He's pouting and he has tears in his eyes. Don't cry Bentley. Please don't cry.

_Breck Shields_

_Age:17_

_Occupation: Tribute_

"Alright I'm going to get dressed" I say jumping down.

I make my way up the stairs.

It's cloudy today. So it must rain later on.

I seriously don't see the point of dressing up for the reaping, not like I going to the Capitol.

"Breach Shields! Hurry up!" My girlfriend, Celeste screams.

I hurry up and put my clothes and tie my shoes up.

I run down the stairs.

"Took you long enough" Celeste says in a bitchy attitude.

I don't really like Celeste but hey she's rich and good looking.

"Ugh, look Breck, I really want to volunteer so I can like be more appreciated since you obviously don't appreciate me a lot. So I'm going to volunteer and win" she says.

"You do that" I laugh.

"Whatever" she pops her gum.

**The Reaping**

"Welcome District 4! To the reaping of the very first Hunger Games! I am Pearl your escort! Lets begin with the girls shall we?" Pearl trots her way to reaping bowl as picks up a slip.

"Amelia Coyne!" Pearl announces.

A girl from the 14 year old section mounts the stage.

"Any volunteers?" Pearl asks.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear someone say.

I snicker when I see Celeste's face.

A girl with dark curly brown hair and bright green eyes mounts the steps.

I see her scan the crowd at the back.

"What's your name darling?" Pearl asks me.

"Lilliana Green" She says looking at the cameras.

"Excellent" Pearl says.

She looks back one more time.

"Now onto the boys!" Pearl announces.

She trots her navy blue heels over the bowl. She picks the slip and heads over to the microphone.

"Breck Shields!" She announces.

I smirk and head over the stage.

"Excellent!" Pearl says.

"Everyone I present to you, Lilliana Green and Breck Shields! This years tribute for the Games!" Pearl says.

It begins to pour.

**_Rain_**


	6. Goodbyes: Districts 1, 2, 3 & 4

Goodbyes

**Annie: ok so every four chapters we will have the goodbyes and train rides, I hope I lived up to the expectations of the authors  
District 1: The Beauty and The Freak  
District 2: The Unstable and The Unbreakable  
District 3: The Volunteer and The Clear  
District 4: The Orphan and The Misfortune**

_District 1:_

_Stephanie Gold  
Age:16  
Occupation: Volunteer Tribute_

"Hello mother" I say.

"Stephanie Gold, I told you not to volunteer, you promised me" My mother hisses.

"Some promises were meant to be broken" I say, not a care in the world.

She slaps me. I gasp.

"You weren't suppose to break this promise!" She yells.

"What are you so mad for?! I'm going to bring honor to our name! I'm going to win and bring all this fame! You should be happy!" I yell.

"I don want to loose my only daughter!" She yells.

"You think I won't win! Well screw you bitch!" I scream.

"I never said that Stephanie! I said I didn't want to loose you! What happens if you die!? What happens huh? Your going to leave me all alone is what happens!" She yells.

"That's not going to happen! I will get loads of sponsors and have every guy in the arena at my feet!" I say.

"If you want to bring honor to this family don't screw around with boys! That's how we lost our honor in the first place!" She yells.

I become silent.

"Stephanie, all I'm saying is that if you die, I'll have to watch it on live television, I don't want to watch the person I love most in the world die, I don't, I will not stand the pain, I can't, I'm suppose to turn old before you" she says softly. She says something else I do not here.

"I won't die mother, I won't" I whisper.

"You better not" she whispers hugging me.

She puts something in my hand.

"Goodbye for now Stephanie, I love you my baby girl" she says then leaves.

I'm left frozen holding my token in hand. I get a good luck at it. It's a small necklace with a topaz gem in it.

I smile. Next to come in are my friends. Heather and Azure.

They hug me and tell me to win. Then they leave and I'm picked up peacekeepers to go in a train.

Your the future victor Stephanie. You'll win. You'll win.

_Maximus Alpha  
Age:17  
Occupation: Volunteer Tribute_

"Maximus! I'm so proud if you!" My mother cooed.

"You'll bring honor an fame to this, I just know it. A mother is always right! Now sweetie they only gave me two minutes so before I go I want you to have this" My mother hands me a small chain with a small golden crown on it.

"Mom calm down" I say looking her in the eye.

"In sorry it's just, I'm so anxious, and I wanted you to have it" she says staring at the token.

"Who's was it?" I ask her.

"Your father's" she whispers.

I nod.

"He'll protect me" I whisper.

"He will" she says.

We hug till she has to go.

I don't really have any friends so, I just sit here and wait. I'm considered a freak here. Mostly because I'm a bit socially awkward. That's not normal here so that's why people call me a freak.

Moments later I'm taken to a train.

Stephanie has a red mark on her cheek. She probably got in a quick bang before she goes off to her death. Oh well.

"Well now that were here I'd like to know a hit about yourselves. So tell me what's it like? Volunteering? Do you think you can win? Who do you think will die first from the two of you?" Our escort who I forgot the name of asks us.

"Of course I think I can win, and I bet you that Stephanie here will die first" I say.

Stephanie scoffs.

"Oh shut up you freak, if anything I'm going to win and your going to die first" She snarls.

I glare at her.

"What makes you think that slut?" I snarl.

"For one I'm the one with the looks I'll have sponsors tripping over themselves or me, and second, I know how to fight" she says.

"More like tripping over themselves to get away from you" I bite back.

"Whatever, at least I have money, and I don't have to work on the streets for it and I'm not socially awkward" she snarls.

"Yeah you have money alright, from selling yourself all those nights, tell me how many STD's do you have?" I ask.

She turns red. She gets up and walks away.

"I hope your the first one to die you insolent stupid freak!" She screeches.

I roll my eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone right now and try to see if I can calm her down before we reach the Capitol" The escort says.

I nod.

Moments later we arrive at the Capitol. Oh joy time to face pink headed rainbow beings. See these are what you call freaks.

_District 2:_

_Fate Aidan Ballyntyn  
Age:14  
Occupation: Volunteer Tribute_

Clio walks in.

"Clio!" I squeal.

She smiles but it falters.

"Where's Alex?" I ask.

"Oh he's busy so he told me to come see you for him" Clio stutters.

"Oh, well tell him I said I love him and I'll win this for him, I promise" I smile.

She smiles at me.

"Fate, sweetie, I just wanted to say that you've always been like a daughter to me, and you always will be. In my heart. Your so sweet and kind, and I know I shouldn't say this but, I love you, like a daughter. The day my sweet little angel died and I saw you walk in, you reminded me of her, and you always will, so please Fate, promise you won't die, promise" Clio pleads.

"I promise Clio, remember I'm going to win this so Alex will have all the food he wants and plus everyone will love him and you can live with me too, cause your my best friend, best friends don't let other best friends down" I say holding her hand.

She smiles.

"Fate, I want you to have this, it was Alexander's" She says handing me a white cloth.

"Open it once your on the train and promise me you'll take it in the arena" Clio says.

"I promise" I say holding my right hand up.

She hugs me tightly. And kisses my cheeks.

"Clio?" I ask.

"Yes Fate?" She answers.

"What about the other kids?" I ask.

She looks into my eyes.

"They get to go home after you win" She says.

I nod.

"Clio, tell Alex I love him and that I'll come home, that he won't have to wait for long" I say.

"Okay" she says.

"And Clio?" I ask.

She looks at me.

"I love you too" I say.

I pull into a tight hug and don't let her go until the peacekeeper comes and gets her.

Another woman comes in.

"Hello Fate, in Alexander's mom, my son is competing in the games with you, and I just wanted to say, if he doesn't make it, I want you to win" she says.

"Okay, but I promise I will protect him, because my brothers name is Alexander too!" I giggle.

She smiles.

"Good luck Fate Aidan Ballyntyn, good luck" she whispers. She squeezes my hand then leaves.

Then we head to the train.

_Alexander Hadley  
Age:18  
Occupation: Volunteer Tribute_

"Son I'm so proud of you" my father says slapping me on the back.

I smile.

"Sweetie, you'll win right?" My mother pleads.

"Of course mom, I volunteered for this remember?" I tell her.

She sighs.

"I know it's just, please come home to us, please?" She says.

"I will mom, I will" I say sincerely.

She hands me a small pin. It's silver with two swords clashing together.

I look up at her. Then I remember the little squirt.

"Mom, what about Fate, isn't she the crazy girl who still sees her brother?" I ask her.

Her face falls.

"Alexander Hadley! You will not speak of a young lady like that! Yes she's a bit wrong in the head but hats because she witnessed him being killed and that can be a traumatizing event for a seven year old!" My mother scolds.

"Okay, okay, just a question jeez" I say.

"But don't worry I'll talk with her" she says.

"I'm going to go, see you when you come home son" my father says.

"Bye dad" I say patting his back.

"Alex, you have to promise, that you'll protect her, no matter what" my mother says urgently.

"Why?" I ask.

"Alex, I knew her family. Her brother was really close to her. Her mother and father just threw her into the clinic because hey didn't want to deal with her, she needs someone Alex, I want you to protect her like if she as your sister, please Alex, please" my mother pleads before leaving.

Odd.

I'm escorted to the train an notice that Fate keeps staring at me.

Once we're inside Fate squeals when she sees the food.

I smile a little.

"Oh my gosh! Are those cupcakes?! Alexander loves cupcakes! Oh he will be so jealous when I get home and tell him! But of course I'll buy him cupcakes later on" she rants on and on about her brother.

It's kinda sad really. She still thinks her brother is still alive.

"Fate, calm down darling, breathe, come and tell me more about Alexander while we eat more of these delicious cupcakes and what not" Our escort, Hestia says.

Fate nods and grabs a handful of the miniature cupcakes.

"Actually Hestia, I was wondering if I could talk to Fate for a bit?" I ask Hestia.

"Oh go right ahead, I must check on our schedule, wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Hestia says trotting off to another compartment.

"So Fate?" I ask her.

She looks up. Shocked.

"Oh my god Alexander, I swear I wasn't hiding them from you, it's just they're so good! I know why you love them now! But I promise to buy you some when we get home" She says.

I become confused.

"What? Never mind, listen my mother told me to-" I'm cut off.

"We have a mom?" She asks confused.

"We?" I ask her.

"Obviously, don't play silly with me dummy, I'm your sister and your my brother" she giggles. It's the most adorable thing ever.

I smile. Then it comes to me.

She thinks I'm her big brother.

"Of course I was kidding, but stop hogging all the cupcakes and give me some" I joke.

She giggles again and hands half of them over.

I secretly take one but she notices.

"Alexander! That's my cupcake!"she whines.

I laugh. I start poking her.

She giggles.

"Okay here you can have one of mine" I say.

She beams. She's so innocent.

We spend the rest of the ride playing around and throwing frosting at each other.

For once I'm letting my walls down and letting Fate enter them. For once.

_District 3_

_Mara Cuan  
Age: 15  
Occupation: Volunteer Tribute_

My family and Lyric are the first to come in.

"Mara!" Lyric cries.

"Sh Lyric it's ok" I soothe her.

"No it's not! What if you die Mara? Like in my dream? What if you die like that!?" She cries.

I shake my head.

"I won't die Lyric, I promise" I say.

"Please be careful, please." She pleads.

"I will Lyric I will" I promise.

She's pulled into my Grans arms.

"My darling baby girl" My mother says hugging me.

"I'm alright mom, I am" I say. I'm not the least but worried.

"I know, I can tell. Jus Mara sweetie, please promise me you'll win" she says.

I step back so everyone can her me.

"Guys, I promise I'll come home"I say.

They nod.

"What if you don't?" My father asks.

"Well you move on, live a happy life and take care of Lyric" I say simply.

They nod.

"Dad I promise, I'll be back in a week you'll see" I say hugging him.

He nods and hugs me.

Lyric is passed over to my mom and dad.

My gran walks over.

"Mara, I want you to have this" she says handing me something.

It's wooden necklace with lavender inside, my family's lucky plant.

"You have to swear you'll wear it in the arena, never ever leave it behind, got it?" She says.

"Got it" I say softly.

"One more minute" A peace keeper says.

They all hug me and kiss me on my cheek.

Lyric steps up.

"Mara, you won't die right? You won't" she says.

"I won't" I assure her.

"Good your too good for death" she whispers.

Everyone leaves.

Oliver comes in next.

"Hey" I say hugging him.

"Hey" he whispers.

"Mara before you leave, I just wanted to say that I've always liked you, and that no matter what you'll always be my first love" he says.

I smile.

"Oliver, I'll come back, you'll see, and when I'm back we can do whatever we want. Eat anything we want. We can do anything we want" I say.

"Mara that comes with a cost. That cost is killing children, are you really going to do that? Just to come back?" He asks.

"Of course, if it means being with you, then yes, I will" I whisper.

He smiles and leans in. I do too.

Our lips meet and butterflies fill my stomach. And for a moment everything around us is gone. Nothing but us.

We pull away and smile at each other.

"I'll come back Oliver, I promise" I whisper.

The peace keeper comes to collect him. He pecks me one last time.

I smile.

"I promise" I whisper.

_Joshua Rush  
Age: 15  
Occupation: Betrayed Tribute_

"How dare you John! You promised!" I yell.

"Well I'm sorry! I don't want to die!"he screams.

"Enough Joshua!" My mother orders.

"And you! You just sit by and let him get away with this? Am I that worthless?" I ask. I hurt.

"Joshua, it's not your brothers fault, he was shocked" she says. Lies.

"I never thought you being shocked would be looking at the ground and picking at your nails" I spat.

He just glares at me.

"Joshua, just fuck off will you! Your just a waste of space here, that's why they picked you! Cause your worthless!" John hisses.

He storms. My mother in tow.

"At least I have a heart" I whisper.

My heart breaks. I am worthless aren't I? That's why he didn't volunteer, so I can get rid of in the games. So I can die.

Moments later I'm in a train.

"Help yourselves!" Our escort, Decima, says.

Mara eats her food, while I sit around playing with my food.

"What's the matter?" Mara asks.

"Nothing" I say.

"You sure? You look sad" she says.

I shake my head.

"Just not hungry is all" I lie.

"Stop lying, I can see right through it" she says.

"I'm not lying, I'm just tired" I half lie. I am tired. Mentally and emotionally.

"Well you should take a nap, we won't be in the Capitol for another 50 minutes or so" she says. I notice how she spat out Capitol in her sentence, but I let it go.

I make my way to a compartment, then I drift off.

_District 4_

_Lilliana Green  
Age:16  
Occupation: Volunteer Tribute_

Bentley and Coral are the first ones to come in.

"Bentley!" I smile.

"Lilly Billy!" He laughs.

He runs up to hug me.

"Your coming back right?" He asks eyes hopefully.

"Of course little Bent, I wouldn't want to miss my little Angel growing up now would I?" I poke his nose. He giggles.

"You'll take goo care of him or me won't you Coral?" I ask her.

"Of course Lilly, you can trust me" she smiles.

"Great" I say.

"Lilly Billy before we leave, I wanted to give you this, I made it especially for you, and only you" Bentley says.

"Aww what'd you make Bent?" I ask.

"Close your eyes and I'll put it on you! But no peeking!" He warns I laugh and close my eyes.

I feel his small little hands touch my arm and put something on it.

"There" he says.

I look down and see a braided bracelet.

"Aw Bent, it's beautiful, thank you so much!" I say.

He smiles proudly.

"Really?" He asks.

"Really!" I laugh.

"I worked really hard on it Lilly Billy, I did but it was easy because Coral helped me tie it!" He says giggling.

"Coral Malone! One day you'll find a guy who will love you and you'll be happy" I say smiling.

"I already have his name is Victor Odair" she whispers.

"That's great" I whisper.

"Lilly Billy, I promise not to eat cookies until you come back" Bent says all serious.

I smile.

"You promise?" I ask sticking out my pinky.

"I promise!" He says intertwining our pinkies together. We smile at each other.

We hear a click.

We look up to see to Coral with a camera. I laugh and Bentley giggles.

"I love you Bentley" I whisper hugging his small frame.

"I love you too Lilly Billy, I love you too" he whispers.

We hear another click.

"Goodbye Coral" I say hugging her.

"For now Lilly, for now" she whispers.

We all hug until they're ordered to leave.

They take me toward the train where I get one last glimpse of Bentley and Coral and I wave at them. Coral takes a picture.

She smiles and shows it to Bentley who clutches it on top of his heart.

I smile at him. Goodbye for now District 4.

_Breck Shields  
Age:17  
Occupation: Tribute_

"Breck! Baby! Your going to win so we can live in a big house and get married but there's now way were having kids by the way" Celeste says in her bitchy attitude.

I roll my eyes.

"Did you see that Lilliana girl? Ugh! She took my rightful spot as tribute! I hope she rots in hell!" Celeste shrieks.

"Celeste shut up! I'm done with you! We're over!" I say frustrated.

She glares at me.

"Fine whatever, your a misfortune anyways, not like your going to win" she snaps.

I roll my eyes as she stomps out.

Moments later I'm lead to a train. I don't know what happens after that since I went to my room and took a nap until we arrived at the Capitol.


	7. 911

R.I.P for those who perished in 9/11 lets give them a moment of silence and lots of love for their family who were strong and brave. For those firefighters who were went in but never came out. For those police officers who tried to evacuate the building but found no way out. For everyone. Because yes, we lost people, and yes we got justice for those who suffered. But those people were strong. They were brave. And you never forget those kind of people. Because moments before they died, they called family. They didn't want to leave without a goodbye. They wanted to make sure that their family would go on wit their lives. Would be happy. Because even though they lost someone they loved, they were strong and hoped they would make it. We're all bruised and scarred. But we live on. Tall yet strong.

Now here are a couple of songs that remind me of this event.

**Wake Me Up by Avicii**

Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans

Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize

[2x]  
So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost

Didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know

**Counting Stars by One Republic**

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
But baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Yeah, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 1]  
I see this life  
Like a swinging vine  
Swing my heart across the line  
In my face is flashing signs  
Seek it out and ye shall find

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right  
Doing the wrong thing  
I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Verse 2]  
I feel the love  
And I feel it burn  
Down this river every turn  
Hope is a four letter word  
Make that money  
Watch it burn

Old, but I'm not that old  
Young, but I'm not that bold  
And I don't think the world is sold  
I'm just doing what we're told

And I feel something so wrong  
Doing the right thing  
I could lie, could lie, could lie  
Everything that downs me makes me wanna fly

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Bridge 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

[Chorus]  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be counting stars  
Lately I been, I been losing sleep  
Dreaming about the things that we could be  
Baby I been, I been prayin' hard  
Said no more counting dollars  
We'll be, we'll be counting stars

[Outro 4x:]  
Take that money  
Watch it burn  
Sink in the river  
The lessons I learned

**Dead Hearts by Stars**

Tell me everything that happened  
Tell me everything you saw  
They had lights inside their eyes  
They had lights inside their eyes

Did you see the closing window?  
Did you hear the slamming door?  
They moved forward, my heart died  
They moved forward, my heart died

Please, please tell me what they look like  
Did they seem afraid of you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus]  
I could say it, but you won't believe me  
You say you do, but you don't deceive me  
It's hard to know they're out there  
It's hard to know that you still care  
I could say it but you wont believe me  
You say you do but you don't deceive me  
Dead hearts are everywhere  
Dead hearts are everywhere

Did you touch them, did you hold them?  
Did they follow you to town?  
They make me feel I'm falling down  
They make me feel I'm falling down

Was there one you saw too clearly?  
Did they seem too real to you?  
They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew

[Chorus x2]

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

They were kids that I once knew  
They were kids that I once knew  
Now they're all dead hearts to you

R.I.P. The Fallen, you may be gone, but your still in our hearts...

Never Forget 9/11 and those who perished. They may be dead but they live on.


	8. District 5:The Brave & The Numb

Distant Waves

District 5

The Brave and The Numb

_Name: Hannah Greene_

_Age:16_

_Occupation: District 5 Citizen_

Blue-green eyes stare back at me. I'm pale, short and thin, but I'm not bony like most. I'm 5'4.

Unlike most people here in district 5 I can use weapons. The reason is because me and my friends decided to train since we were little. Airina, and I was from district 4 so I have blue-green eyes. I started training there when I was little. But during the Rebellion, me and my family were forced to move to district 5 so we packed our belongings and headed over here.

Haven't been able to get back to 4 since. Sometimes I miss the way the water splashes onto shore but when I do, I force myself to train harder.

I mean I'm a Greene so I have to be strong. My family is very supportive of what I do.

I have an older brother named Everson, he's 18. So technically it's his first and last reaping. My mom and dad are very supportive in winning the hunger games. I appreciate that.

Hannah, train harder. Run faster. You have to finish the last lap before sunrise. Move it. Move it.

I finish just in time. I check the clock and notice I'll be late if I don't hurry up. Can't have that. I run as fast as I can towards my house.

"I'm home!" I shout.

"Oh good! Now go and take a shower then hurry and get dressed" My mother orders.

"Yes ma'm!" I say.

I do as told and once I'm out of the shower, I notice a beautiful royal blue dress that ends at the knees on my bed. I hurriedly dry my hair and put it on. I quickly put on the royal blue shoes too.

"How do I look?" I ask my family once I'm outside my room.

They all stare at me.

"You look wonderful darling, now lets go! We're going to be late!" My father says.

This is it. My moment.

**The Reaping**

"Welcome District 5! I hope your all excited for the very first hunger games! I know I am! I am Felicity your escort!" Felicity chirps.

Everyone stays silent.

"Very well then, lets start with the ladies!" She chirps.

She saunters her way over to the reaping bowl and picks a perfect white slip.

"Tesla Numb!" Felicity chirps.

A girl from the 13 year old section makes her way to the stage and mounts the steps of the justice building.

"Excellent!" Felicity chirps.

Tesla looks scared. Terrified. Yet shocked.

"Any volunteers?" Felicity asks.

Tesla pleads with her eyes.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I shout.

Everyone's surprised. I can hear whispers emitting from the crowd.

Tesla looks relieved. As she passes me she whispers.

"Thanks you so much, Hannah"

Wait a sec. How does she know my name? Whatever. I mount the steps and hold my head high.

"What's your name darling?" Felicity asks.

"Hannah Greene" I announce proudly.

She smiles.

"Wonderful! Now onto the boys!" Felicity chirps. Is she a bird or something?

I notice my family and stand a bit taller and hold my head a bit higher. They smile and nod at me.

I look at Everson. He nods. I smile a little.

_Alec Numb_

_Age:17_

_Occupation: District 5 Citizen_

"Alec, get up sweetie!" My mother calls.

I get up and plant my feet on would should be the hard cold tile floor. But to me it's just nothing. I can't feel anything.

I quickly get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning everybody! How did you guys sleep?" My little sister, Tesla said. She's 13 and well she's the smartest one in her age group. She has glasses, red-brown eyes that's the same color as her hair.

"Great, how did you sleep?" My mom asks her. Tesla looks like our mom. I look like my father. He passed away last year. He was electrocuted when the rebels wanted him to create something. Of course he didn't.

Me and him were very close. I admired him. Ever since he died I've been depressed. I guess it's in the name. Numb. I snicker.

"I'm going to go" I said.

"Oh okay" Tesla said looking sad.

_The Reaping_

"Welcome District 5! I hope your all excited for the very first hunger games! I know I am! I am Felicity your escort!" Felicity chirps.

Everyone stays silent.

"Very well then, lets start with the ladies!" She chirps.

She saunters her way over to the reaping bowl and picks a perfect white slip.

"Tesla Numb!" Felicity chirps.

I freeze.

"Excellent!" Felicity chirps as Tesla mounts the steps.

Tesla looks scared. Terrified. Yet shocked.

"Any volunteers?" Felicity asks.

Tesla pleads with her eyes.

"I volunteer as tribute!" I hear.

Everyone's surprised. I can hear whispers emitting from the crowd.

Tesla looks relieved. Tesla whispers something to the girl as she passes her.

She mounts the steps and holds her head high.

"What's your name darling?" Felicity asks.

"Hannah Greene" She announces proudly.

She smiles.

"Wonderful! Now onto the boys!" Felicity chirps. She reminds me of a bird. Birds always chirp.

She once again saunters over to the bowl.

"Alec Numb!" She chirps.

I slowly make my way up to the stage and mount the steps.

"Oh! If she wouldn't have volunteered it would've been a brother and sister going into the games! How exciting would that have been!" Felicity chirps.

I roll my eyes. Freak.

"Well then shake hands you two" She says.

I shake hands with Hannah. Her hands are cold. Like mine.

Hannah Greene saved my sisters life. I plan on repaying her. I don't know how but I will. I swear.

**_Tired Bones._**


	9. District 6: The Childish & The Strong

Distant Waves

District 6

The Childish and The Strong

_Lacey Aril_

_Age:15_

_Occupation: District 6 Citizen_

"Lacey wake up sweet cheeks"My mother cooed.

I slowly opened my eyes.

"Your breakfast's on the table" she said.

"Okay mom" I giggle. She smiles.

I quickly run down the stairs and see she's prepared my favorite food. Pancakes. I squeal.

I quickly get the honey out and start eating them. Today's the reaping. My mom's not really happy about it. I instantly become sad.

I put my dish in the sink and quickly drink my orange juice. We have an orange tree in our backyard. It's small but it's pretty.

"Hey mom where's my outfit?" I ask her.

She points toward our closet. I nod and start looking for it.

A minute later I find it between my moms sweater and her dress.

I quickly take it out and put it on. I look at my reflection in the cracked mirror. We're not exactly the richest family but we manage better than others.

I put on my shoes and put my hair into a fancy ponytail. Since I don't have an elastic bad at the moment I ask my mom to use my hair.

"There sweetheart" she says smiling a her work.

"Thanks mom" I giggle.

"No problem sweet cheeks" she says.

I giggle.

She hugs me and I hug her back. When I try to let go she just holds on tighter.

"Mom I'm fine, you can let go now, I wouldn't want to be late now would I?" I ask her.

"Okay Lacey, just be careful ok?" She says with tears in her eyes.

I look at her before kissing her cheek.

**The Reaping**

"Hey Lace, how's your mom?" My best friend Sky Velvet says.

I smile.

"She's perfectly fine, except that she looked sad today before I left" I explain sadly.

"Don't worry about, she's probably just worried about you getting chosen" Sky says.

"Yeah maybe that's why" I giggle.

"Ok Lace be serious now ok?" Sky says as a woman with a steel outfit and an airplane hat on. I hold my laughter back. She's silly.

"Welcome District 6! I'm your escort Skylark Cloud" Skylark giggles.

I smile and let a small giggle escape.

Sky looks at me sternly. I smile. She smiles back.

"Now it's time for the ladies!" Skylark says. She skips her way to the bowl and picks up a slip of paper.

"Who do you think it is?" I whisper.

"I have no idea, some people were starting to bet that it was Stella Kentwell, they say she hasn't had business lately so she kept getting tesserae, poor girl" Sky whispers back.

I frown. Stella Kentwell is what you'd would call a 'slut' in our district. She only does it because nobody gives her a job. I hang out with her. Only because she isn't who people say she is.

"Lacey Aril!" Skylark giggles.

I stop. Frozen. People stare at me and it takes Sky to squeezes hand and nudge me a bit. I make my way to the stage. "Oh goody!" Skylark giggles. I stare at my mom. She has tears in her eyes. I look down as my own tears roll down my cheeks.

_Solecite Quartz_

_Age:18_

_Occupation: District 6 Citizen_

"Just leave me alone!" My sister screams at me.

I chuckle. Just like everyday. We wake up she frets about her hair and I tease her. She yells at me to leave her alone. Typical.

"Alright Topaz, no need to get all mad, I was just joking, your hairs fine!" I lie. It's like a bee's nest but worse.

I turn to my towards my room and get dressed.

"Topaz hurry and eat your breakfast or you'll be late!" My mother scolds.

I quickly eat my oatmeal and drink my coffee.

"Mom tell Topaz that her hairs fine" I say.

"Shush Solecite, I'm anxious today and I'm in no mood for your corny jokes, don't you remember that your cousins could be reaped" my mother says.

"Corny jokes? What's that suppose to mean?" I ask offended.

"Oh shut it pretty boy, she's right" Topaz says.

I put my hand over my heart. They both smile.

"Hurry up bee's nest, wouldn't want to be late" I say.

She groans and hurries.

"Ok done" she says looking in the mirror.

"Ok let's go" I groan pulling her along.

**The Reaping**

"So your sister going crazy about her hair today too?" My friend Steel asks.

"Yeah, but I understand, I mean I wouldn't want to wake up with a bee's nest" I laugh.

He shakes his head chuckling.

"Welcome District 6! I'm your escort Skylark Cloud" Skylark giggles.

Well she's a happy-go type of person.

"Now it's time for the ladies!" Skylark says. She skips her way to the bowl and picks up a slip of paper.

She skips back to the podium.

"Bet you it's Stella Kentwell" Steel jokes.

I snicker.

"Lacey Aril!" Skylark giggles.

People turn to stare at 'Lacey Aril' as she stands frozen in her spot. Wow didn't see that coming.

Some girl nudges her forward. She makes her way up the steps and looks at the back with tears in her eyes. She looks down and her tears fall.

**_Betrayal._**


End file.
